Kasai Minato
Kasai Minato is an official Role-Play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. He is a pure-blooded Saiyan from The Planet of the Gods. He was once one of the four main generals of The Universal Saiyan Protectorate, after Hikari Minato's death, he succeeded him as the leader of the USP. He is the husband of Nami Minato and father of Sora Minato. __TOC__ Background TBA Personality Kasai Minato is a very stern, strict, and serious man. He is very harsh about following orders and staying in line. He leads the battlefield with an iron fist and will not accept any form of failure at all. Despite this, he is not a horribly cruel person. As he does what he believes is best and will not hesitate to put his own life on the line for his loved ones and his fellow soldiers. He loves and cares about his family deeply and respects them. He believes that people should prove themselves on the battlefield as that is the mark of a true warrior. As to him, there is no greater honor than dying on the battlefield for a great cause. A person who is willing to die in battle while fighting for something worth fighting, is a true hero in his eyes and will earn his praise and respect even if they die. Aside from this, as a Saiyan, Kasai naturally enjoys the thrill of battle and finds it to be most enjoyable. Especially long, intense, and large-scale ones. However, if need be he will end a battle as quickly as possible if it threatens to cause many casualties and damage even if he wanted to drag it out longer and have some more fun. Overall, Kasai Minato is a very authorative figure who holds great power and faces things headon without delay. Equipment *USP Leader Battlesuit - Kasai owns a specially made battlsuit for the leader of USP, one was constructed for Hikari but he refused to wear it. Since his passing, now that Kasai has taken his position, he now wears the battlesuit. It is comprised of silver and gold colors, with cybernetic veins running all across it with a specific pattern to it. It possess all of the same abilities as the standard USP battlesuits, however, to a greater extent and it comes equipped with a golden cape and shoulder guards. Abilities & Techniques As a pure-blooded Saiyan from The Planet of the Gods, who was formerly one of the four main generals of the USP, and currently the leader of it. Kasai Minato is a powerful individual naturally born with a strong affinity to ki. He is among one of the strongest individuals on the planet and is second only to Queen Nami Minato herself, who is considered to be as strong as her father, Lord Hikari Minato. Abilities Ki Ki, the primary force energy present in all living beings in the entire Universe. It is commonly used to greatly enhance one's physical abilities, fire powerful energy blast with great destructive capacity, and be used for a large variety of other things. Due to being a pure-blooded Saiyan, Kasai was born with a strong affinity to ki. What makes Kasai's use of it different, is that he uses it soley for pushing his physical parameters to their absolute limit. Preferring to do regular hand-to-hand combat rather than firing onslaughts of waves, blast, and energy beams. However, he does use a signature energy blast that he only uses when he really needs too, which he calls "Celestial Decree" that possess incredible destructive capability obliterating everything in it's path. When he uses it, he says "I, King Kasai Minato, decree that your life is over!!!" before firing it at them. Here is a list of techniques Kasai can use via his ki: *Flight *Ki Blast *Kiai *Ki Sense *Energy Shield *Explosive Wave *Super Explosive Wave *Galaxy Breaker *Vanish! *Celestial Body *Celestial Decree *Instant Transmission *Telepathy Power Kasai Minato is one of the strongest beings on The Planet of the Gods in all areas. With his physical strength, he possesses the ability to fight toe-to-toe and hold his own in physical combat against members of The Lookout Crew, T-Fighters, Sombre Star Squadron, and most other significant individuals within the Universe. His raw speed allows him to easily move FTL throughout the Universe to the point that it appears time is standing still to him, unless of course, he facing someone else on his level of power. With his great durability and stamina, he can withstand various harsh and poisonous environments all over the Universe and last a very long time in battle as well. Overall, Kasai Minato is a well-rounded fighter with abilities that can be used in all situations. Genetic Abilities As a Saiyan, Kasai Minato possess a tail, superhuman sense of smell, and zenkais. However, he has not honed his tail and smell-based abilities. Zenkai Due to being a Saiyan, Kasai obviously possess the genetic ability known as a "Zenkai". Whenever Kasai recovers from near-death experiences, his power level increases dramatically and he becomes much more powerful than before. On top of that, his body becomes more resistant to whatever harmed him in the first place to compensate for it. Transformations As a Saiyan, Kasai has access to several transformations that allows him to boost his power level and all of his abilities. However, after fully mastering his hidden power, he combines his hidden power with his super saiyan transformation. Hidden Power Ever since he was a child, Kasai posssed a seemingly limitless dormant power that could only be brought forth in great times of need. However, as he trained more and his power level increased he had learned how to forcibly draw out his incredible hidden power and eventually ended up mastering it on his own. Now, whenever he desires he can access all of his hidden power at once granting him a tremendous boost in power. Full-Power Super Saiyan Kasai unlocked this transformation at about 4 years old one day while training and raising his power level. He had already fully mastered this transformation and was capable of using it to it's utmost fullest extent. Due to Kasai being able to use his Super Saiyan form without any strain on his body or change in his personality at all. He can use it as his base form, and when he actually powers up and tries to go Super Saiyan. His power level will increase drastically far beyond it's regular limits, allowing him to utilize the true full-power of the transformation. This transformation multiplies Kasai's power level by 50x his base power level and can be used in conjunction with his hidden power. Normal Battles * Tournament/Special Battles * Saga/Arc Battles The Herulean War *Kasai Minato (With the ) vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP (Planet Kortan) *Kasai Minato (With the UAGP) vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP (Base9) *Kasai Minato (With the UAGP) vs. FAUF. WInner: UAGP (Invasion of Nikdia) The Great Universal Revolution *Kasai Minato and the GUAOF vs. TUS. Winner: GUAOF *Kasai Minato and the GUAOF vs. TUS. Winner: GUAOF *Kasai Minato and the GUAOF vs. TUS. Winner: GUAOF List of Zenkais * List of Deaths *Kasai Minato died in battle against Prince Varvi near the end of The Great Universal Revolution. Trivia *Kasai Minato's name means "Fire Harbor", a reference to his son and other family members who's names all relate to light, heat, fire, or the sun. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles